Who Peed the Lake
"Who Peed the Lake" is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of Camp Camp, and is the 43rd episode overall. It premiered June 15th 2019 on the RT FIRST site, and June 22nd, 2019 on the Rooster Teeth website. Official Synopsis Plot As Max walks up to the mess hall, the doors fly open and the campers all come running out dressed in their bathing suits. Gwen tells them to slow down, and picks up Space Kid saying that he's supposed to stay with her. Nikki greets Max and tells him he's missed a heck of a breakfast. Neil appears and asks what happened at breakfast, but is only met with a burp from Ered in response. Nikki informs them that David had to take Campbell to his probation officer, and the only activity that Gwen could come up with in his absence is a beach day at the lake. The scene pans across the lake to show all of the campers' activities in the lake, most of whom are simply swimming and splashing around. Gwen can be seen sitting on a donut-shaped inner tube reading a book, and Max is sitting on the dock reading a book called "Evil Under the Sun". Nurf stands up in a canoe and yells for everyone to look at him while he does a "the biggest cannonball ever!", and Max snaps his book shut to avoid it being hit by the splash. Neil and Nikki come swimming up, saying that Max had the right idea to stay out of the lake, saying the water is both cold and disgusting, respectively. Nikki asks Max if he's sure he's not getting in, and after being told "yup" she asks if he could get her some juice due to the breakfast antics leaving her parched. Max instructs her to drink the lake water instead, to which Nikki replies, "oh, duh!" and swims off while simultaneously gulping some down. Once she's gone Max says he has nothing better to do than to lie back and wait for skin cancer. All of a sudden Neil shrieks, "EWW! SOMEONE PEED IN THE LAKE!" The campers all scream and pile out of the lake as fast as they can. Gwen yells at everyone to calm down, because it's just some pee. Neil is grossed out because it was so warm, and Dolph asks who would do such a thing. Nikki immediately blames Nurf, who states that this is "bullying profiling" and that it was probably Preston, who hotly insists that doing so would ruin his outfit (a one-piece linen-looking number from the 1800's or something). Max cuts off the bickering to say that beach day is going to be interesting after all, and Nikki asks if he saw who did it. Max says he did not, but that he does see a line of suspects, and vows to get down to the bottom of this by the end of the day, with the added bonus of the culprit being publicly shamed by him in the process. He puts on a detective hat and starts getting to work. In a nearby gazebo, Max begins by interrogating Space Kid saying that it must have been an "exciting day" for him. Space Kid agrees since this was his first time ever swimming in the lake, and that David had been giving him swim lessons (on land) for the whole summer in preparation. For this reason, Max suggests Space Kid wouldn't a proper handle on swimming etiquette, and thus accuses him of peeing in the lake. Gwen tells him to knock it off because she was supervising him the entire time (which is a blatant lie) due to David's heavy warnings about "losing another camper to the sea", and that if he'd done it, she would know. Max thinks it's interesting that she would try to disrupt his investigation, but she informs him that he'd be better off questioning the one camper who never left the water: Harrison. Max wanders up and asks if he's still "enjoying the scene of the crime." Harrison says he's trying to focus on his "new cool illusion" and isn't leaving the water until he succeeds. Max coyly asks if this is his "Number One" new trick. Harrison fidgets with a straw and admits that the trick didn't work but stops himself from explaining any more. He puts out his hands over the water to try it again, but nothing happens. Nerris walks up and mocks him, "Hah hah! And you said LARP-ing makes ME look foolish!" She begins dancing in the background as Harrison tells Max that this is all her fault and that she's "had it in for me" since breakfast. Max demands to see the straw he has, and quickly identifies it as a Capri Moon straw. He asks where Harrison got this from, and is informed that a ton of boxes got delivered during breakfast. Max heads off to the mess hall and Harrison stays in the water, his plea for wanting the straw back falling on deaf ears. Max throws open the mess hall doors to see a bunch of empty Capri Moon pouches littered all over the dining room tables, and is dismayed because it's the "one time I overslept! ... this week." He picks up a pouch and notices a puncture wound on the bottom, instead of the intended straw-hole at the top. Returning to the gazebo, he begins interrogating Ered while Nikki does some karate moves off to the side. Max says he found a bunch of empty pouches with holes in the bottom, and knows she had been the one to drink them all because only cool kids drink Capri Moons from the bottom. He declares that her bladder would've been ready to burst by the time she got in the lake, but Nikki tells him to lay off and says that she also drank a bunch of Capri Moons "the cool way". Max says that Ered's still in hot water - "or, should I say warm water?" and backs away. Max is now wandering around the woods, dragging a branch in the dirt behind him, hmm-ing over the mystery. He comes across the donut-shaped inner tube that Gwen was sitting on and kicks it away, uncovering a pair of purple swim trunks with a pattern of magic wands and top hats sitting underneath. He picks it up with the stick to inspect it closer. Neil comes wandering up, asking if he's got some evidence there, to which Max says "none of your business." Neil tries leading Max away from thinking it was him, on account of his, ahem, "problem", but everyone is a suspect today nonetheless. The bush behind them rustles and a voice (with a German Accent) says he has information for them, but cannot reveal his identity due to it being a matter of life and death. "What is it, Dolph?" Max asks flatly. Of course Dolph tries to deny his identity, but tells Max to "look into the contest", and that he cannot say more due to having been threatened. This leads him right to Nurf, who's sitting on the dock, remarking that the water is beautiful this time of day. He stonewalls Max's question of why he would threaten Dolph. Max tries to goad him a little, saying that if he admits he peed the lake it would just be a bit of humiliation in front of the camp. Nurf says it can't be any more humiliating than what happened at breakfast, and yells at Max and Neil to leave him alone, preventing further questions. As they walk away, Neil says they need to find someone who knows what happened at breakfast. They cut immediately to interrogating Preston, who says he has no idea what happened at breakfast because he was too busy changing into his ye olde-timey swimsuit. He asks if he can join them in questioning people, but Max says he's already talked to everyone... except one person. Neil smugly folds his arms and says he'll never break, but immediately breaks down and admits that it was him as soon as Max starts talking. Preston congratulates Max on the good work, but Max is quite surprised, "but what about your problem?" Neil says he has no idea because the water was so warm and calming and that "instinct just took over." He resigns and tells Max to just get the public humiliation over with because he deserves it. Max declares to gather everyone at the docks so they can finally end this. Back at the docks once more, with Harrison still in the water, Max begins his long-winded monologue to reveal who peed the lake. The story starts with the cases of Capri Moon delivered at breakfast, while he was sound asleep and completely missed out. The delivery came just in time for Harrison to perform a new trick that Nerris immediately began mocking him for. Nurf saw this event as an opportunity to try and boast, and with Dolph having mentioned a contest earlier, says that this meant he challenged Ered to a drinking contest. Needless to say, Nurf was defeated, and thus refused to say anything about breakfast. Two other campers didn't attend breakfast at all; Preston (who was too busy changing into his complicated swimsuit), and Neil, who's problem is revealed that he's notoriously pee-shy (meaning he needs "the perfect atmosphere, temperature, and flawless timing" to be able to urinate at camp). That morning, Neil had been unable to pee before beach day began, so was forced to go swimming with a full bladder. With everyone now in the lake, Nurf tried to save face from his crushing defeat earlier by calling out that he's about to do the biggest cannonball ever. His cries for attention were in vain as everyone's eyes were on Harrison, who was about to do his new magic trick. In a moment of pure acting out, Nurf pees into the lake, and threatens the only witness - Dolph - into silence. Helpless and afraid, Dolph pees in the lake himself. Harrison claimed to have stayed in the lake to try and perfect his failed trick - however, his attempted feat of levitation was more of a "disappearing act", and Max holds up the swim trunks he'd found earlier, obviously belonging to Harrison. Cold and bottomless, he too peed the lake, and because his swim suit got magic'd away this is why he's still in the water. Harrison is shocked that Max had his missing swimsuit and failed to return it. Nerris laughs at the revelation, and Max says this is right on cue; as a result of the boy's magic trick failing, she starts laughing so hard that she pees in the lake. The floating swim trunks graze the legs of novice swimmer Space Kid as it goes by, and the unknown culprit causes him to become so frightened that he peed "a lot, several times." Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting on her inner tube, reading a copy of "Lizards in Love", totally oblivious to Space Kid's plight. Because she's "so responsible", she decides it's easier to just pee in the lake instead of taking Space Kid to the bathroom with her. Preston, whose complicated swimsuit would take at least half an hour of unbuttoning to remove, went ahead and peed the lake too. Ered, filled with gallons of Capri Moon, tried to hold it, but this was one battle she couldn't win. Then there's Nikki, whose claim of having drank a bunch of Capri Moons earlier was a total lie, as she had asked Max for some juice just after breakfast, and so this incriminated her. After swimming away while drinking the lake water, Nikki saw Ered letting go in the lake, and so decided to protect Ered's reputation at all costs by peeing in the lake herself. All this pee turned the water around Neil so warm that it relaxed him enough to allow him to pee in public, something he's never done before. Panicked, Neil screams in terror, and here we are. Max concludes by saying everyone peed the lake, and that they're all disgusting. Nurf pipes up and points at Max, "wait a minute, how do we know you didn't do it?" Max was very obviously sitting on the dock, and that says everyone had seen him up there. Turns out that not everyone had, so Nikki and Nerris pressure him to reveal his alibi. Max blurts out that he can't swim, and everyone gasps in shock. Nikki jumps up, puts on Max's detective hat, and says that Max knew if this information got out it would mean he'd have to spend the rest of the summer doing swim lessons with David, just as Space Kid did, and that he'd rather die than let that happen. Gwen says this is a very interesting predicament, and Ered adds, "yeah, it would sure be a shame if David were to learn you can't swim." With everyone looking right at him with smug smiles and excellent blackmail material, Max (who's visibly sweating) caves to the pressure. He takes back his hat and offers the "more plausible" solution of someone like Pikeman becoming jealous of their beach day and peeing in the lake in an attempt to ruin their day. "And so, I see no pee-ers here. Go in peace, friends," he finishes lamely. Gwen is happy that they could all work together to uncover the truth, and says they should all go celebrate with some sugary juice pouches. Harrison is left behind in the water, asking about his shorts. Transcript would go here. Features Characters * Max * Neil * Nikki * Gwen * Space Kid * Nurf * Harrison * Nerris * Dolph * Ered * Preston Goodplay Music * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "The Pee Song" (Ending Theme) Gallery Trivia * At the beginning of the investigation, Max said that "one of you is going to be painfully humiliated by me," which ironically ends up being correct as he humiliated himself. *David was almost entirely absent from this episode, but is very briefly shown in a flashback, holding a clipboard and talking to Gwen, as Max was monologuing about the events that took place at breakfast. This is the first time he's made an appearance without having any dialogue. *This is the first episode where the word 'fuck' isn't said. 'Cultural References' * The book that Max is reading while sitting on the dock, "Evil Under the Sun" is a real-life book written by Agatha Christie, which was adapted into a film under the same name about 20 years later. The book is an investigation of the murder of a gorgeous but suspicious woman in a secluded hotel. The heavy romance themes indicate the book may belong to Gwen (and it wouldn't be uncharacteristic of Max to have snagged it as he did also swipe her copy of Dark Reflections in "Arrival of the Torso Takers"), but due to the murder mystery genre and his recurring investigative skills it's quite possible it may actually belong to Max. * Nerris is seen doing the floss dance in the background as Max interrogates Harrison. It is also known as the Backpack Boy dance, and was mainly popularized by the real-life video game Fortnite. * The "Capri Moon" brand juice used in this episode is a parody of the real-life beverage Capri Sun. * After Max reveals Nurf was defeated by Ered in the drinking contest, he spouts off, "fake news, witch hunt - uh, emails!" These are all references to specific real-world events involving presidential candidates and terminologies. * The ending song's melody is meant to be a parody of the song In My Feelings by Drake. 'Continuity' * Nurf pierced his bellybutton in the previous episode "Attack of the Nurfs", though in this episode it is clearly shown that he no longer has the piercing. * Max makes use of the word 'friends' twice when addressing the entire group of campers; once at the beginning saying "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this case, my friends," and at the end saying, "And so, I see no pee-ers here. Go in peace, friends." ** While waiting for the bus to arrive at the start of "Escape from Camp Campbell", Max states he's not there to make friends. In "Camp Corp.", he finally admits that the reason he tried to save the camp was because of his friendship with Nikki and Neil, showing growth to his character. ** Max also highlights it when addressing his fellow campers at the end of "The Butterfinger Effect", in saying "when I first got here, I didn't wanna be friends with any of you, and - well, we all know how that went." * Gwen is seen reading a copy of "Lizards in Love" while sitting on her inner tube, and is such a fan of the series she attends a fanfiction group meetup in "After Hours". ** In "Party Pooper", if one pauses at the right moment at the beginning of the scene with Harrison's warm-up magic act, Ered can be spotted on one of the benches reading Gwen's Lizards of Love book, and it appears to be the same one that Gwen was reading in this episode.